


Late Nights

by Miss_Pyschopath



Series: Irene in Devildom [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fem MC - Freeform, Named MC, character decided on amino poll, finally a non-angst fic for this series, kinda pining?, late night tea, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Pyschopath/pseuds/Miss_Pyschopath
Summary: Then Lucifer met her, and for the love of anything, she caused him a bigger headache than the one he'd had after slaving away hours just to end up picking her on a whim. For the first few months he found himself seeing her as an annoyance, someone who couldn't keep her nose out of business that had nothing to do with her- she was invasive and... kind, gentle, and, somehow, all the things that irked him so heavily before, became endearing.He really didn't know what to think about Irene, but steeled himself to stay away.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Irene in Devildom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707241
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love Lucifer, I sometimes find him hard to write, so this may be a little bit OOC, so I shall apologise in advance. To kinda combat this, I included some of the interaction quotes I found in the wiki that I could comfortably integrate into my writing.  
> I do not own Obey Me! It is an amazing game, and I love it to death.

_Late Nights_

_Lucifer x Irene (Named Fem MC)_

_____________________________________________

Lucifer had been frustrated when the decision to pick the exchange student had fallen on his long list of duties set for him by Diavolo. He was eternally grateful for the demon prince for what he had done for him, but often found himself silently, and very secretly, wanting to curse him out for his work load. He remembered sighing heavily 4 hours after pouring through the towering documents that had been piled onto his desk in his private study in the House of Lamentation, an irritating pinch of throbbing pain building in his temples.

That was why when a breeze had knocked a single sheet that had been hanging loosely from the middle of the one the piles he had not yet reached, he skimmed it and decided on it in the heat of the moment just to end the tortuous session so he could finally go to sleep. He didn't really care about the random human he had picked, and resolved to remain unattached.

Then Lucifer met her, and for the love of anything, she caused him a bigger headache than the one he'd had after slaving away hours just to end up picking her on a whim. For the first few months he found himself seeing her as an annoyance, someone who couldn't keep her nose out of business that had nothing to do with her- she was invasive and... kind, gentle, and, somehow, all the things that irked him so heavily before, became endearing. 

He really didn't know what to think about Irene, but steeled himself to stay away.

_________________________________________________

... He was unsuccessful in doing so.

He saw her everywhere, spending time with all of his brothers, one by one forming packs with them. Her smile that was always aimed at one of them was rarely present on her beautiful face when he was the one standing directly in front of her. His pride wouldn't allow him to say so aloud, but... it hurt. Lucifer wanted her to smile sweetly at the mere sight of him like she did when one of the others were with her. He wanted to spend time with her whenever he was lonely, or bored, or sleep, holding her in that large bed in her room when he couldn't sleep, his dreams plagued with the ripping air between his feathered wings, his body burning, but frozen from the speed of which he fell. It would jolt him awake, leaving him unable to relax for the coming hours until morning. He wanted to talk to you about, experience a vulnerability that only came from the trust you could only feel with someone who wanted the best for you.

That was why he cherished those moments he did get with Irene, when he could let his guard down, and she could relax in his presence. It was normally at night, when the rest of his brothers were asleep, with only the two of them, sometimes drinking tea in the main room, perhaps in his private study when he found her wandering. 

Tonight, apparently was one of the nights he adored. 

"What's wrong? Having trouble falling asleep?" Lucifer spoke softly, but firmly, as he stood in the kitchen that was empty for once, preparing a pot of tea. At Irene's soft nod, he gestured towards the tea quietly, and she smiled gently, before getting another tea cup from one of the cupboards. When her back was to him, he allowed himself a gentle smile at her figure, before returning to the tea.

They walked quietly back to his private study, where books and documents had once again piled heavily on most of the surface. He sighed softly at the sight, before slowly moving towards the arm chairs that faced away from the lit fireplace, placing down the tea set. He was usually more partial towards coffee, but ever since the first time he had spent the night hours with Irene, he had become more and more fond of tea during the late evening. He slightly collapsed on the armchair towards his desk, but righted himself into a more dignified position and sighed again.

Lucifer vaguely heard her as she gravitated towards the remaining seat, sitting lightly, before leaning her hand towards him, lightly grasping his in Irene's smaller one. She held on lightly. He could pull away if he wanted to, but he didn't. He held tighter for a little while.

"I'd really like to talk to you more. Is that selfish of me?" He murmured to you quietly, grip loosening slightly. Irene was silent for a moment, and he considered the fact that maybe she hadn't heard him. She tugged his hand lightly, and he turned his head to look at her.

She was smiling that dazzling, genuine smile. His eyes widened slightly, a broken breath escaping when he confirmed that it was for him.

"I'd like that a lot, Lucifer." She replied softly. He smiled back at her, too happy to care about his shattered vow to be unattached and impartial. 


End file.
